


Tagged: Feminism

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e06 Our Little World, F/M, Season/Series 11, Tumblr, Unrequited Love, and yes i include amara, or attraction anyway, protect and empower teenage girls at all costs, relationship dynamics, teenage girls, the episode invited it, the pairing does not involve reciprocity, this is a bit meta fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll leave you to your memes."</p>
<p>Crowley had no idea what a dangerous mistake he had made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagged: Feminism

Amara scrolled through the “feminism” tag on tumblr. She had gotten there through a complex series of clicks she could no longer exactly recall, but it had begun with yet another meme with the caption “women and cats will do as they please” on a grumpy, hairless feline.

She couldn’t help but smile as she read post after post boldly saying to take no shit, how teenage girls were amazing, and, perhaps most importantly, treatise after treatise on the importance of taking back her power. Suddenly, Amara felt a change in the atmosphere; at last, Dean was coming to her, Crowley close behind. She would be ready when they came.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my work (original and fan), see http://thechyninguniverse.tumblr.com


End file.
